Eighteen vision researchers at Baylor College of Medicine with 21 active and 3 pending NEI grants apply for continuation of a training program for visual sciences begun in 1975. The objective of this program is to provide a high quality, laboratory-based vision research experience to predoctoral students (4 per year) and postdoctoral fellows (2 per year) and to attract and retain young talented scientists to careers in vision research. Trainees will have opportunities to do research in an interactive environment within the broad disciplines of molecular biology, biochemistry, developmental biology, structural and computational biology, cell biology, neurophysiology, and psychophysics. The eighteen preceptors'research covers almost the entire visual system (lens and cornea, retina, LGN and cortex, computational vision and visual system development). The emphasis of this training program is to provide an interacting training environment so that trainees can receive multi-disciplinary training and comprehensive knowledge of the entire visual system. Predoctoral trainees are recruited to vision research labs through 9 Ph.D. graduate student programs (total enrollment of 482). Each trainee participates in vigorous and comprehensive training programs including formal courses, qualifying exams, laboratory rotations, seminars, journal clubs and research. There are 330 postdoctoral trainees in the nine participating departments of this Training Grant, and they participate in many organized postdoctoral training activities including active inter-departmental collaborations, seminars, vision research courses, grand rounds and journal clubs. Dr. Samuel Wu, who is assisted by three committees (the Steering Committee, Recruitment/Admission Committee, and the Academic Progress Committee), directs the Training Program. The 18 vision research laboratories occupy over 25,000 sq. ft. and all 18 preceptors and their trainees are members of an NEI-funded Core grant (EY02520) which consists of three modules (Microscopy/Digital Imaging/Histology, Proteomics and Machine Shop) located on the Baylor College of Medicine campus (about 2,500 -sq. ft.) all within a 3 minute walk from all the preceptor laboratories. Additionally, there are large core animal facilities (including primate, mouse and xenopus facilities) available for vision researchers in this Training Program. Our goal is to produce outstanding vision researchers to face the scientific and medical challenges in the 21st century.